


(a little) jealousy

by wolfsupremacist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Coming Untouched, Crying, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M, Rimming, Snowballing, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsupremacist/pseuds/wolfsupremacist
Summary: anon asked: you think you could do a one shot about sebaek of Sehun getting jealous? Please :3





	(a little) jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> do pay attention to the tags. if any of that is upsetting to you, especially if its under-negotiated, please pass this one by, friends. otherwise: enjoy!

Sehun doesn’t exactly count it by the day, but he knows they’ve been together for a while now. A year and change, he thinks, trying to parse it all. If he counts back by their comebacks...yes, at least a year. Maybe even a year and a half.

That’s a significant amount of time for him, but he and Baekhyun get along so easily. And that’s not _nothing_ in their line of work. Being an idol is challenge after challenge, and in the end, it makes sense to him that you’d need someone who understands those challenges intimately in order to make it work.

If he had to put it into words, he’d say that their relationship is like the glass top of calm waters. He loves Baekhyun mightily, and little seems to affect them. They are still, they are happy. They are _content_. 

Until, of course, they aren’t. Because Sehun watches as Baekhyun kisses Yixing, and predictably, all hell breaks loose.

Baekhyun turns away, smiles at Sehun with all his teeth. Sehun’s blood threatens to boil him from the inside out.

“Wh--” Sehun starts, but he doesn’t know how to finish, so he doesn’t.

“What?” Baekhyun says, head tilted to the side, like a puppy that just heard _no_ for the first time.

“Y-you,” Sehun says, confused as he watches Yixing’s shocked face go pleased.

Yixing reaches forward to smack Baekhyun on the ass playfully, hitting him with enough force that it knocks him forward a step into Sehun’s space.

"I what?" Baekhyun asks, smiling.

“Nothing," Sehun says. "Nothing at all.”

Baekhyun grins, all teeth, and he runs a hand down Sehun’s chest. And oh, it’s so much.

 

~~#008000~~

 

The next chance they get, as alone as they can be, Sehun tears Baekhyun’s shirt accidentally as he takes it off of him, pulls Baekhyun’s underwear down to his ankles, and then he gets on his knees.

“F-fuck,” Baekhyun says as Sehun tongues over Baekhyun’s balls, massaging them in his hand before he squeezes. Hard. “ _Fuck._ ”

“Put your leg up,” Sehun says, but he doesn’t wait for Baekhyun to obey, just grabs him, directs him where he wants him.

Baekhyun’s leg laid over his shoulder, he gets lower, low as he can get, before he dives forward, kissing behind Baekhyun’s balls, sucking kisses to the soft skin as he holds Baekhyun open with his hands, nails digging into the skin of Baekhyun’s ass.

“Sit on my face,” Sehun says breathlessly.

“W-wh--, Sehun, this angle is--”

Sehun hauls him down, hands on his hips, before Baekhyun gets the message, using him, riding his face.

Sehun keeps his tongue out, mouth open, and his jaw aches with the effort as the moans pour out over him, Baekhyun a faucet that leaks noises of pleasure.

Baekhyun comes into Sehun’s hand not long after they start, Sehun drawing it out with a tight mean fist as Baekhyun gasps and struggles.

“Ah,” Baekhyun says. “Ah, Sehun-ah, it’s--”

He stands up, doesn’t let Baekhyun finish his sentence.

Sehun licks at his hand, pulls Baekhyun in by the neck, and he feeds Baekhyun his own come, tongue slipping in as Baekhyun groans.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun says, eyes shining. “That was good.”

 

~~#008000~~

 

The boys all know. It would be impossible and too time-consuming to hide, not with all the hours they spend together, so that’s why it’s extra confusing when they indulge Baekhyun like this.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Chanyeol says, arms wrapped around Baekhyun’s middle.

“Like what,” Sehun deadpans, glaring at Chanyeol.

“Like you want to kill me,” Chanyeol says.

“That’s just how I look,” Sehun says.

“Resting bitch face is one thing,” Chanyeol says, squeezing Baekhyun tight, “murder is another.”

“I don’t want to murder you,” Sehun lies.

“He totally wants to murder you,” Jongin laughs.

Sehun stoically refrains from acting on his desires, of which he has three: one, to grab Jongin by the ear and drag him into a headlock until he begs for mercy; two, to steal Kyungsoo’s electric razor in order to shave Chanyeol bald as he sleeps; and three, to pull Baekhyun by the hand to the closet next to their dressing room, cup his jaw in one hand, and kiss him, blisteringly hot, to remind Baekhyun who he belongs to.

Sehun pinches himself on the thigh, tries to swallow the feeling down. He’s not...he’s not _possessive,_ nor is Baekhyun something to be _possessed_.

Baekhyun turns to face him, Chanyeol’s arms still wrapped around him like a safety belt, and he licks his lips.

“What?” Baekhyun asks.

“Nothing,” Sehun says, even though it’s clearly not nothing, even though it’s quite obviously everything.

“You sure you’re okay?” Baekhyun asks, and he pushes his ass back into Chanyeol’s lap as he moves, settles his body.

Baekhyun is open with affection, generous with his spirit, and that isn’t new. What is new is how it sets Sehun’s stomach turning.

“Fine,” Sehun says.

Baekhyun can’t know: peel away Sehun’s skin and it’s...green, green, everywhere.

 

~~#008000~~

 

After recording is over, after everything is being packed up, he steals Baekhyun away, Baekhyun’s smile spreading on his face as Sehun pushes him into the closet.

“We--we can’t do this,” Baekhyun says, biting down on his grin. “We have to go.”

“Then you better be quick,” Sehun says, sticking his hand down the front of Baekhyun’s pants and grabbing Baekhyun’s soft cock firmly. “And quiet too.”

Baekhyun bites down on the fabric of Sehun’s shirt, Versace and wet with Baekhyun’s saliva, and he whimpers as he comes, only just barely extinguishing the fire in Sehun’s stomach.

 

~~#008000~~

 

“Doesn’t he look good with this hair color?” Baekhyun asks, pushing Kyungsoo’s hair up off his forehead.

“He always has black hair,” Sehun says. “What are you even talking about?”

“He just wears it so _well_ ,” Baekhyun says, continuing to play with Kyungsoo’s hair, messing it about, pushing and pulling at it as Kyungsoo sits there and gasps. “Don’t you think?”

Sehun grits his teeth, whispers _yes_ as Baekhyun scratches Kyungsoo’s scalp, takes Kyungsoo’s head and directs him to rest against Baekhyun’s chest.

 

~~#008000~~

 

It’s dangerous, much too dangerous to be doing something like this, but Sehun can’t help it. He feels it building inside him like bile every time Baekhyun so much as looks at someone else. The desire is primal, wrapped around his brain-stem. _Mine_ , he thinks. _Mine._

He shoves Baekhyun’s pants and underwear down his legs, sits him back on the toilet seat, legs spread wide.

“Anyone could walk in,” Baekhyun says. “This is so dirty.”

 _Everything about this is dirty,_ Sehun thinks. _The way I want to take you in front of everyone so they know I’m yours and you’re mine. The way I want to stuff you full, fuck you so hard you can barely walk. Drip come down your lips. Watch you lick it up. Taste every inch of you. Make you take all of me._

He grabs the lube from his pocket. He’s not stupid. He’s learning to anticipate this now.  

“Oh,” Baekhyun smirks.

He stuffs his shirt sleeve into Baekhyun’s mouth.

“Mmf,” Baekhyun says, teeth biting down into the fabric, swallowing whatever words he had in his head. Good, Sehun thinks. Good.  

He wets his fingers, wets Baekhyun’s hole, goes slow. At first.

Baekhyun tries his best to keep quiet, but when Sehun’s touch skates along his prostate, he jumps, one massive shiver in his body. Sehun smiles, targeting it, listening as Baekhyun’s sighs get louder and louder, almost deafening in the quiet, before his core clenches and he comes, untouched.

 

~~#008000~~

 

“Who do I think is _most handsome_?” Baekhyun asks, tapping his chin with a finger as he looks around at the members. “Hm, that’s tough. Am I allowed to say me? If I’m allowed to say me, that makes it easy.”

The fans laugh, shout compliments, and he blooms like a flower under their attention.

“Hm,” he says after the commotion has died down, still studying the boys closely. Then, he makes eye contact with Sehun, eyes bright and warm. “I think the most handsome is probably...Suho-hyung.”

Junmyeon shouts out a laugh, clearly not expecting the compliment, and the fans cheer and scream as Junmyeon kisses Baekhyun on the cheek, and Sehun begins to think that maybe, maybe this is not just him. Maybe, maybe something is going on underneath.

 

~~#008000~~

 

Sehun waits, stewing in it, until they’re really, truly alone. Because he wants so much more than just a quick little something. He wants to take Baekhyun in his hands and knead him until he’s soft and pliable.

When the door finally closes, Sehun locks it, and he goes to the bedside table and gets the lube.

“No foreplay?” Baekhyun laughs. “No romance?”

He doesn’t respond, just strips Baekhyun of his clothes with ruthless efficiency.

“No talking?” Baekhyun laughs again.

Sehun sits back on his knees, pulls his shirt over his head and throws it across the room.

“Mm,” Baekhyun says, hands on Sehun’s stomach as he flexes. “Missed you. Seems like it’s been forever since I got to get you off.”

And it's then that it occurs to Sehun: he hasn’t came in a month, not since this all started. He’s been laser-focused on Baekhyun, on this...on this thing between them. He’s, God, he’s so pent up, his whole body tense with need.

Baekhyun continues to stroke clever fingers up and down Sehun’s body, but Sehun’s done with that, doesn’t want any of it. This is about Baekhyun, taking him apart. Making him scream. Reminding him that Sehun’s the one that loves him.

And maybe other people do too, but Sehun can do it better than them. Always. Always.

He takes Baekhyun’s wrists in his hands after he enters him, and he puts them over Baekhyun’s head as he starts to thrust, slow but merciless. They don’t speak, all the words passed between them written with their bodies alone. Sehun leans down, presses his abdomen against Baekhyun’s, and he leaves a mark on Baekhyun’s collarbone, the harshest red he can manage. Baekhyun gasps and moans and whines.

 

~~#008000~~

 

The next day, Sehun spots the mark peeking out, Baekhyun’s collar just barely low enough.

Baekhyun bounces between everyone except for him, occasionally shooting looks back at Sehun, biting his lip as someone tugs him into a hug.

It’s metal and electricity, and sooner rather than later, Sehun thinks, he’s going to get burned.

 

~~#008000~~

 

He finally decides that enough is enough. He can’t take it anymore. He’s at maximum capacity, and the final straw that pushes him over the edge is so, so stupid that he can barely believe it himself.

They go to dinner, and Baekhyun feeds Chanyeol, wipes his face for him. Drinks out of Chanyeol's glass. And Sehun can practically feel the chains around his wrists disintegrate, dust in his hands.

Later, when they’re alone, doors locked, Sehun approaches him as Baekhyun steps out of his socks.

“What?” Baekhyun asks, all feigned innocence.

“You’re...you’re doing it on purpose, aren’t you?” Sehun asks.

Baekhyun grins mischievously, a glint in his eyes.

“Why?” Sehun asks, still mildly horrified at the suggestion.

“Because it’s hot,” Baekhyun says. “You never look hotter than you do when you look like you’re about to punch Chanyeol.”

“Just him?” Sehun says.

“Any guy, really,” Baekhyun admits. “It’s--it gets me hot. You look at me like you want to choke me or fuck me or...some combination of the two. And after, we always...we always get together, and it’s so good. You’re so—you’re rough with me.”

The way water soaks through fabric, that’s how the reasoning seeps into Sehun’s head.

“So that’s what it’s all been about,” Sehun says.

He steps forward, and Baekhyun steps back in response.

“Maybe, at first you just wanted to see what would happen,” Sehun says. “Or maybe you didn’t think about it at all. What’s a kiss between friends, right?”

He takes another step forward, and Baekhyun steps back, again.

“But you saw that I got jealous,” Sehun says, another step forward, “you realized you liked the way it made you feel. You liked the way I took you after. So you kept doing it, kept finding new ways to do it.”

Baekhyun steps back, another step back, and then his back is against the wall, Sehun crowding him against it, taking up all possible space. He puts his hands on the wall on either side of Baekhyun’s head, thumping against the plaster, and he listens to Baekhyun’s sharp, shattering inhale. They’re so close together that the movement makes their chests touch, nothing more than a brush.

“Is that it?” Sehun asks, leaning down, lips against Baekhyun’s ear. “Is this what you wanted?”

He licks along the curve of Baekhyun’s ear, delighted to feel Baekhyun shudder against him, starting to cling to Sehun’s body.

“ _Yes_ ,” he moans brokenly.

“What else do you want from me?” Sehun asks.

Sehun reaches between them, trails a slow, simmering touch down Baekhyun’s body from the hollow of his throat to the top of his belt buckle.

“Everything,” Baekhyun says, and he looks down, gaze hot as he watches Sehun toy with him.

“I don’t think you deserve it,” Sehun says. “I don’t think you’ve _earned_ it.”

Baekhyun stares up at Sehun with glittering eyes, pouting his lips out. Sehun wants to lick them, kiss them, bite them between his teeth.

“You’ve been bad, haven’t you?” Sehun says. “And not because you didn’t know. Because you _wanted_ to be bad. You _wanted_ to be a brat.”

Baekhyun pouts harder, lips red and wet, and fuck, Sehun has a hard time not dropping the act and just kissing him, licking into his mouth, swallowing his own name when Baekhyun moans it.

“Isn’t that right?” Sehun asks.

Baekhyun squirms under Sehun’s gaze, and the feeling is intoxicating. Baekhyun, always self-assured and strong, stands there and shrinks under Sehun, wilting as he holds Sehun by the sides of his shirt.

“Please,” Baekhyun whines. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you?” Sehun asks, and it’s starting to feel too real, but he can’t seem to stop himself. “Are you really?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun says. “I know I was being bad. But I just wanted…”

“I know what you wanted,” Sehun says, hands on Baekhyun’s body, wherever he can touch. “You’re a little slut who needs as much dick as he can get.”

“Y-yes,” Baekhyun says.  

He looks up at Sehun, eyes wet. And that’s enough. That’s quite enough. He can only immerse himself for so much, because he...he _loves_ Baekhyun. Never wants to hurt him.

“Hey, hey,” Sehun says, and he takes Baekhyun’s chin in his hand. “We’re just playing a game, right?”

Baekhyun pouts, nods.

“Are you okay?” Sehun asks.

“Yes,” Baekhyun says quietly, and then, a little more surely as he twists the fabric of Sehun’s shirt in his hands, drawing him in. “Yes.”

“You still wanna play?” Sehun says. “We don’t--it doesn’t have to be--”

“I want it,” Baekhyun says. “I like it.”

“Like this?” Sehun asks. “Mean?”

Baekhyun blinks, and a tear slips down his face.

“We’re just playing, right?” Baekhyun says, eyes glassy, mouth wet. “You’re not...you don’t hate me?”

Sehun tugs Baekhyun into a hug, all soft and gentle, something they’ve done a hundred, maybe a thousand times before. It’s normal, he thinks, to get nervous when you try something new for the first time. And for all intents and purposes, it’s their first time trying something like this.

“I could never hate you,” Sehun says. “I love you. More than anything. I thought that was what you wanted.”

Baekhyun wrenches back, all spoiled.

“It _is._  I want it,” Baekhyun whines. “You’re just...you’re way better at acting than I thought.”  

“Hey,” Sehun begins to protest, but he can’t finish, not with Baekhyun’s mouth occupying his so thoroughly.

Sehun wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s neck, their bodies flush against each other’s, before he slips a leg between Baekhyun’s and lets him rock into the muscle, Sehun flexing.

“F-fuck,” Baekhyun moans. “More.”

“More?” Sehun asks. “Slut.”

Baekhyun whimpers and throws his head back, knocks it against the wall, and Sehun takes the chance, licks jagged lines up Baekhyun’s throat, sucking a kiss right at Baekhyun’s pulse point. He has Baekhyun’s heartbeat in his mouth, and he wants to swallow it.

“You like that?” Sehun asks, mouth open on Baekhyun’s neck. “You like when I call you a slut?”

“Mm,” Baekhyun hums, trembling all over. “Yes.”

“Tell me,” Sehun says. “Tell me you like it.”

“I like it,” Baekhyun says, all desperate and whiny. “I _love_ it.”

“Hm,” Sehun says. “You like it too much, huh? You’d get on your knees for anyone who wanted you. You’d suck anyone’s cock if they called you pretty.”

“N-no,” Baekhyun says. “Just you. Only you.”

“Just me?” Sehun asks, pushing his leg up, making Baekhyun grind into it harder. “All this, just for me?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun gasps. “Always.”

Sehun can’t avoid it any longer, the tension drenching them both. It pulls, tight, tighter, so tight that Sehun can barely breathe passed it, and finally, Sehun cuts through it, kisses Baekhyun with as much power, as much passion and love as he can muster. He wraps Baekhyun in an embrace, and Baekhyun spreads his legs, pressing himself against Sehun’s front.

He runs a hand down Baekhyun’s thigh, soft and perfect. He squeezes it, draws the leg up and around his waist.

“Please,” Baekhyun whispers. “Please.”

“Give you what you need?” Sehun whispers back. “Yeah. Always.”

Baekhyun’s arms go around Sehun’s neck and when Sehun lifts him off the ground, a little noise falls from his mouth before he kisses Sehun on the cheek.

“I’m gonna have to thank Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whispers, a hand coming down to brush along Sehun’s bicep. “For dragging you to the gym.”

“Say another word about Chanyeol,” Sehun says, before he drops Baekhyun onto the bed, body bouncing on the mattress with a _whump_ , “and you’ll regret it.”

“I don’t know that I will,” Baekhyun says with a smile, and God, Sehun loves him.

Sehun grins, stripping Baekhyun slowly and then stripping himself even slower, a pile of clothes at the foot of the bed by the end of it.

“Please,” Baekhyun says softly, watching as Sehun works a hand over his cock, hard and wet at the tip.

“No,” Sehun says. “Good boys wait.”

Baekhyun squirms, gorgeous and lithe against the white of the bed. Sehun watches him hungrily, Baekhyun’s hands tangling in the sheets as he moves.

“Tell me what you want,” Sehun says, stroking himself.

“I-I,” Baekhyun says. “I want whatever you want.”

Sehun smiles.

“Tell me what _you_ want,” Sehun says. “And if you’re good, I’ll give it to you.”

Baekhyun’s hips push up off the bed, a subconscious little thrust.

“You gotta say it,” Sehun says. “Come on.”

“Please,” Baekhyun says, “touch me.”

“Touch you where?” Sehun asks.

“My cock,” Baekhyun says. “Please.”

“Just there?” Sehun asks, and he leans down, caging Baekhyun in, fingers playing with the head of Baekhyun’s cock, slapping it gently just to hear Baekhyun moan. “You don’t want anything else?”

“I’m so...I’m so hard, baby,” Baekhyun whines. “I can’t…”

“Can’t think?” Sehun asks, nipping a line down the side of Baekhyun’s face before he takes both of their cocks in a hand, stroking them together. “Can’t think about anything besides how badly you wanna come?”

“Sehun,” Baekhyun says.

“Yeah,” Sehun says. “Say my name. Tell me who you belong to.”

“You,” Baekhyun says, trying like mad to push into Sehun’s hand.

“You wanna come like this?” Sehun asks. “I can get you off so fast. Give my baby what he needs so bad.”

“N-no,” Baekhyun says. “Punish me.”

“Punish you?” Sehun smiles. “Well, I have ways of doing that. But you’ll just enjoy it, and that’s not much of a punishment, is it?”

“Sehun-ah,” Baekhyun whines, hands on Sehun’s shoulders. “Stop, I’m gonna come.”

Sehun pulls his hand off, leaves Baekhyun wet and moaning, breathing harshly like records scratching.  

“Should I do that?” Sehun asks. “Bring you to the edge…”

He couples it with a couple rough strokes to the the tip of Baekhyun’s cock, drawing out increasingly hopelessly frantic sounds, before he withdraws his hand once more, Baekhyun shaking and near tears again.

“...and let you sit there?” Sehun asks.

“Sehun,” Baekhyun says, _pleads_.

“You need more, huh,” Sehun says. “Always need more. My little whore.”

“O-oh,” Baekhyun says, strung tight like a bow. “I’m gonna come. I’m gonna…”

Sehun pinches the thin skin by Baekhyun’s inner thigh, and Baekhyun hisses, trying to move up the bed and away from the pain.

“Better?” Sehun asks, finally letting go.

“Yes,” Baekhyun says. “But...can you...can we please…?”

He takes Sehun’s hand in his, lowers it between his legs. And truth be told, Sehun is tired of teasing.

Warming the lube between his fingers for a moment, he carefully slicks Baekhyun up before he stretches a long finger in, a gratifyingly low sound echoing in the room.

“I love you,” Sehun says, and he kisses the tops of Baekhyun’s thighs as he pushes his finger deeper, watching Baekhyun’s body move. “I love you so much, and I don’t wanna share you with anyone.”

“Fuck, Sehun,” Baekhyun says, and when Sehun finds his prostate, “ _fuck_.”

“More?” Sehun asks.

“More,” Baekhyun says.

“Pretty slut,” Sehun says, slipping in a second finger and working to a steady, then quickening rhythm as he realizes how badly he wants to be inside him. “My pretty slut.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Baekhyun gasps. “Yours.”

“You like it when I touch you here?” Sehun asks, rubbing a furious circle inside as he pistons his fingers in and out of Baekhyun. “You like when I make you leak?”

Even before Baekhyun can huff out a dizzyingly hot response, Sehun moves, kissing at the head of Baekhyun’s cock, licking at the tip.

“Please,” Baekhyun says. “You’re gonna kill me.”

“You know I’ll take care of you,” Sehun says. “I’ll always take care of you.”

He finishes stretching him diligently, mesmerized by the way Baekhyun’s body sucks him in, trying to draw him deeper. He withdraws his fingers entirely, and Baekhyun sobs out wetly.

“Should I--” Sehun says, beginning to feel like he’s going to drown in Baekhyun’s sweat, blood, tears. “Condom?”

“No,” Baekhyun says. “I wanna feel you come inside.”

It shoots like lightning through him, and he has to close his eyes, shut them tight. It appeases the base, shamefully hot need to possess Baekhyun, in all ways, and he squeezes around the base of his cock as he rubs himself along the crease of Baekhyun’s ass, running his dick through the lube that’s there.

“Sehun-ah,” Baekhyun whines. “Fuck me, please.”

“Yeah,” Sehun says. “I will.”

But he luxuriates in the moment, lets it drip over him, over them both, until it’s impossible to hold back, until the only thing he can think of is lining up, pushing in, and huddling close, sharing the same breath with the boy he loves. Sehun kisses him, bites at Baekhyun’s lips, and it’s all he can taste. Love, and love, and love.

Baekhyun’s chest is heaving when Sehun pulls back.

“This is more romantic than I thought it’d be,” Baekhyun says, and he has tears in his eyes.

“I can’t help it,” Sehun says. “I like you too much.”

Baekhyun licks his lip as he smiles, and when Sehun nudges his hips forward a bit, he gasps, and it reminds Sehun yet again that Baekhyun is the most beautiful thing Sehun’s ever seen before.

“Come on,” Baekhyun says, hands on Sehun’s shoulders, “you said you were gonna take care of me.”

“And I will,” Sehun says.

The pace he sets is sinuous, sensual in its slowness. Sehun keeps his thrusts controlled but hard, his aim careful, pointed. Baekhyun digs his nails into Sehun’s skin, and it feels like being tethered, being held. Perhaps he will leave marks, and good, Sehun's glad of it.

“Faster,” Baekhyun says. “Please.”

Sehun has never been able to deny Baekhyun anything, not since the very first time Baekhyun asked for a kiss. Sehun doesn’t see that changing any time soon.

He thrusts his hips hard, steadily fucking faster into the tight, wet heat as Baekhyun clenches around him, a hand worked between their bodies. Sehun bites his lip, watches as sweat falls from his hair onto Baekhyun’s skin, and the noises that Baekhyun makes are so absurdly hot that he feels himself riding the edge sooner than he wanted.

“You feel so good,” Sehun moans. “God.”

Baekhyun arches up, their chests touching as Baekhyun clings to Sehun.

“Fuck me,” he pants, mouth wet against Sehun’s ear. “Fuck me, baby.”

Sehun sits up, kneels in the space between Baekhyun’s legs. He takes Baekhyun’s hips in his hands, tight, the pressure of his fingertips making the skin go pale white.

He fucks Baekhyun with all the strength that he has, shoulder to thigh, driving in so hard that the force drives Baekhyun up the bed, hair mussed and wild. The sound of their skin, of Sehun slamming into him, it’s...it’s maddening.

“Sehun-ah,” he cries. “Sehun-ah, please.”

“Are you gonna come?” Sehun asks through his teeth. “Gonna come for me?”

“Y-yes,” Baekhyun cries brokenly. “Yes. Please, let me come.”

Sehun looks down, looks at the frenetic way Baekhyun touches himself. It’s so hot, it’s so _perfect,_ that he wants some for himself.

He swats Baekhyun’s hand away, one hand still pulling Baekhyun forward by the hip, and he sets a brutal pace, thundering in as he jerks Baekhyun off.

“Oh, baby,” Baekhyun moans. “Oh, fuck, Sehun.”

“Come on,” Sehun says. “Come for me.”

Baekhyun cries through it, his body shuddering and shaking like it doesn’t know how to handle the pleasure, doesn’t know how to do anything besides. He shoots, painting across his stomach, and the sight, the sound, the feeling combined...Sehun’s on the brink.

Sehun lays himself down, grabs Baekhyun by the thighs, and thrusts in and out with an uneven pace until he comes, deep, deep inside, as far as he can possibly go.

Baekhyun holds Sehun in his arms for many quiet moments, meandering back to stasis, to stillness.

“Love you,” Baekhyun says.

“Love you,” Sehun says, never happier.

 

~~#008000~~

 

He returns to bed not long after he leaves, and he finds Baekhyun much the same as he left him, only he’s pouting again.

“I just had to…,” Sehun says, raising the washcloth.

“Don’t leave again,” Baekhyun says.

Sehun lays next to him, presses a kiss to the pout.

“I won’t,” Sehun says.

He moves down the bed, closed-mouth kisses laid to the low part of Baekhyun’s stomach, to his hip bones, to the tops of his thighs.

“Ah,” Baekhyun gasps. “Sensitive.”

“Still?” Sehun says, and when Baekhyun nods, “cute.”

Baekhyun waves a hand at him, as if he means to smack him, but he misses, limbs lazy and limp.

“Was it good?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says. “It’s always good, but...that was very good.”

“Good,” Sehun says, cleaning him gently. “Shower in the morning.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says. “With you, though.”

“Yeah, of course,” Sehun says, already thinking about what they could get up to in the water, voices watery and bouncing off the stall doors.

When he finishes up, he drops the washcloth next to the bed, even though he knows he should get up and put it where it belongs. He can’t leave again, though. He won’t.

“That wasn’t too bad, was it?” Sehun says, stealing his way back into Baekhyun’s space, laying down beside him.  

“No,” Baekhyun says, but he buries his face into Sehun’s chest that Sehun can barely hear him. It’s cute, it’s cuter than he has the right to be, naked, still trembling with the aftershocks of it all.

“Here,” Sehun says, and he takes the comforter and lays it over them both, dragging Baekhyun into a tight hug.

“You’re so good at the after stuff,” Baekhyun sighs.

Sehun rolls his eyes.

“And the during stuff,” Baekhyun says. “And before.”

“Better,” Sehun says, and Baekhyun’s laugh is quiet, like Sehun stole all the breath from him.

They don’t speak for a while, for long enough that Sehun thinks Baekhyun might have fallen asleep, but eventually Baekhyun clears his throat gently, and Sehun looks down at him expectantly.

“Y-you would tell me, though, right?” Baekhyun says. “If it really bothered you?”

Sehun smiles. He thinks a lot of people look at Baekhyun and only see one thing: energy. Light bouncing from mirror to mirror and back again. But there is thought there, so much thought that Sehun can barely stand it.

“I would tell you,” Sehun nods.

“Okay,” Baekhyun says, and he looks down.

Sehun tangles his hand with Baekhyun’s, squeezes it tight.

It’s another quiet moment before Baekhyun breaks it.

“Maybe next time,” Baekhyun says, “you can spank me.”

A jolt runs through him from his throat to his stomach, and it floods him with a sickness of heat. How can he say shit like that so casually? Like it’s effortless.

“I dunno,” Sehun says, kissing Baekhyun’s forehead. “You’d have to be a real brat for that.”

“Don’t encourage bad behavior,” Baekhyun says, and when Sehun looks down at him, his lips are curved and his eyes are closed.

“I’m not encouraging it,” Sehun says. “Spanking is a punishment.”

“Is it a punishment if I want it?” Baekhyun asks.

“Nothing’s really a punishment,” Sehun says, “if I’m doing it with you.”

Baekhyun lays his head on Sehun’s chest. He’s soft, and he knows it.

 

~~#008000~~

 

The night is quiet now, and he is left to think. He loves Baekhyun: as a member, as a friend, as maybe the love of his life. A little jealousy between them isn’t so bad, he realizes, especially if it ends this way every time.

Sehun thinks Baekhyun might be asleep, so he turns them both, adjusts their position to get more comfortable.

“Mm,” Baekhyun stirs. “Stop moving.”

“Shh,” Sehun says, petting through Baekhyun’s hair. “Back to sleep.”

“Mm,” Baekhyun says, turning, laying on his back to look up at Sehun. “No.”

“No?” Sehun says, a quiet laugh. “Haven’t you learned your lesson yet?”

Baekhyun’s smile is light and darkness, all sharp edges and soft curves. Sehun thinks he could spend a year or two in that smile, maybe marry that smile and the boy that comes along with it.

“No,” Baekhyun says. “I’ll never learn.”

 _Good,_ Sehun thinks. _That means I’ll always get to teach you._

**Author's Note:**

> title from monsta x's jealousy lmao-- pls watch the mv if only to see shownu's FUCKING SHOULDERS
> 
> so, uh.....................that was a lot. hopefully not like, Too Much! it should go without saying, but ill say it anyway: if u ever get involved in Questionable Sex Things, negotiate them first! things can be messy, and feelings can be hurt, and not everything works out in real life the way it does in fic lol 
> 
> anyway, if you want to make a request for something you'd like to see written, you can always @ me on twitter (wolfsupremacist) or hit up my curiouscat or even just leave it in a comment! 
> 
> ok dassit!!! thanks for reading, i hope u liked it!!!


End file.
